Streams Of A New Perspective
by Determined Artist
Summary: Jay is temporary blinded by a Ninjadriod when he tried to sneak behind him. Now he has to rely on the others to help him, but he dose not want it; instead the Master of Lighting wants to help them out and wants to be free of the vision loss, but he might be biting off more then he can chew. Entry for Trinity mistress of healing's competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Okay, before we start this story, I want to say a few things. One; Just like they summary says, this is my entry for a competition. So wish luck here.

Two; This story take place within the third season.

Three; this was tricky one, mostly it was becuase I was debating with myself on rather I should Cole or Jay as the main protagonists for this story, ironically. In the end chose I Jay. There is more I can work with.

And four; free to send reviews. I love getting reviews, even if it is to point out a grammar or spelling mistake. I know that it is not my strengths and I need work and would change it as soon I can, if you do.

Alright; now that is all said and done. Let's start this thing!

* * *

Heart racing, head pounding, as Jay the Master of Lighting sat on what he was told a hospital bed. There was no way to tell what was happing; he was shrouded in darkness. All he could do was try to listen in to the voices in the background, but that seemed impossible to do, when you are stressing out of what was to come.

As he sat in silence, trying to do his best to hide his anxiety, though doing a horrible job at it, he soon felt a hand grip on to his arm in a tight fashion that caused him to Jump out of seat and scream like a little girl. "Jay! Relax, the doctor said that it didn't looked too bad;" Said voice that was lucid that it belong to the Master of Fire, Kai, speaking in a stern tone.

At that moment, he just said 'Whatever' and let out his build-up and frustration panic as he growled "WHA-I 'am, blind Kai! Blind!" pointing at the side of his head to his eyes, hoping his friend got the point. At that that moment silence as Jay put his hand down. He loved the fire master as a brother, he really did, but was he not in the mood to be hearing that his situation is going to be fine; his future as a ninja, as an inventor, as a hobbyist, and as a boyfriend, all the things that loved to do, all the things that made him who is could very well be riding on what doctor says.

He silently cursed the Ninjoird who blinded him and questioned himself, what went wrong; he was sure he could sneak up on his mechanical enemy before he could strike; it all happen so fast that could not react fast enough. At one moment, he was dashing at his enemy at his typical lighting fast speed after reassuring his team, only for him to stop, when the droid to noticed him and flashed a bright light that make would _Rudolph_ rethink the bright ness of his own nose, at him, making him drop to the ground, covering his eyes, rolling, crying out in agony, while he heard his teammates make quick work on the synthetic ninja.

The lighting master soon went to making tapping noises with one his index finger on the bed to pass the time. He wished the girl loved most of all, Nya, was there speaking to him instead of her brother, but at the same time he was facing the humanoid-robot, she was out town, looking form some parts for her invention. The others had to protect New Ninjago City, after they dropped-off the duo, not like they would much ether.

He did not see eye to eye with his the leader, the Earth Master, Cole a lot and ever since both he and Jay's lover started dating there were more friction between the two, The green ninja, Lloyd would have done the same as Kai except he would have talked a bit more, and his allied Nindoird and the Master of Ice, Zane would be actually good at saying the right words that the Master Of Lighting would need to hear, but his social skills are not best when it comes to knowing how to comfort someone and understanding strong emotions. As the Light Master kept on tapping the more impatient and frustrated he gotten with each passing second and gotten to pion he was about to asked what is the doctor was doing, only to stop when he heard the sound of the said doctor's voice. "Sorry, for the wait"

At that moment, the ticked-off Lighting Ninja felt the need to irrupt the doctor. "IT'S ABOUT TIME! WEHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!"

"I had to help some other doctors for a bit" Jay heard the doctor explaining stuff with a complex vocabulary that it you need to at least have some study in medical in medical field to fully comprehend them. The Lighting Master could get certain part, but not all of it. Needless to say that this did not him at all. It was then that he heard Kai interrupting the doctor, asking him to cut-to-the-chase and tell them, if Jay's vision loss was curable.

As soon he that doctor say yes, he breathed deep sigh of relief before he heard the doctor saying his vision should come back on its own, but he would have to wait a while that did not Jay happy and that to helps eyes recover he has wear a roll of cloth tape over them at all times; as if was not bad enough already. After that he heard the doctor heard the doctor say to the Fire Master that someone need to help him with warping and be his eyes for the time being and the cloth and giving Kai cloth tape and masking tape, before hearing doctor saying, that was all and Kai answering to his prayers. "Come on Jay, we're leaving" That made him cheer in happiness.

He soon felt two hands holding onto his arm the jump a little before he hearing the Master of Fire letting him know that it was only him. The blind master then pushed himself down the bed before being guided out by his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a challenging time for Jay as he and Kai made it outside. Turning left, turning right, stopping at a second's noticed, and with nothing but darkness, the occasional some clothing brushing up against him, his fiery companion's hand holding on to his arms guiding his way. He felt scared and tried to hide it by masking it with his typically constraint chatting, though he was certain that his friend could tell, seeing how he was not the best at concealing his emotions. Also he felt a little ticked, every time Kai had to stop all of the sudden. It felt like he was on one of those creepy fun house, rollercoasters with no lights illuminating and that are specifically design to you, they have at amusement parks; only with those, there is a lot less chance of you colliding with something.

It would have been a hard enough time making it outside for a person with perfect vision, but he did not have that luxury. He was at least thankful that Kai was there helping him along and being patient with him, or at least patient as a person that has a bit of temper can be. Once he felt sun's warmth trough his GI and felt the hot metallic exterior of Kai's fighter jet that made him flinch a bit before he hopped in with Kai's help of course and soon they took off.

As he heard the rockets going off in the back, the blind master could help think of what the others would say, what they would do with his current lack of vision, epically Nya. He hoped that she would not want to date him again after this. One of the last things he needed was to lose the girl he loved, because he was too weaken and unless to do much of anything to help her. Soon he got bored and decide to chit-chat with the pilot to much of the fire master's annoyance, though Jay didn't realize, until Kai told him to stop. He then went into argument with fiery friend about how could he keep himself occupied, until he asked if could sing. As soon as he heard Kai sigh and saying fine, he started to sing.

By the time they stopped and gotten out, he felt good about having to face others that is until he heard them coming. He soon Kai telling them all what happing. He heard several gaps, before he heard voices of both Nya and Cole, asking if he was all right and if he need anything. Though team come first and Cole and Jay would never admit the still care for each other, it's just they wanted to beat each other to a bloody pulp or well, mostly Jay wanted. He declined on their offers, saying that he is good. After that, he went do his own thing.

* * *

"Argh! THAT'S NOT WHERE THE BLUE WIRE IS SUPPOSED TO GO!" yelled an irritated Jay, as he sat in grassy area, trying to listen to his teammate attempt to help him finished an invention that he was building that was going to help them in their war with the Ninjdorids. It's been two weeks and things had not gotten any better for our lighting master.

He still could not see worth a shit, he still could not do things on his own like inventing, or training for that matter; though that last one did made him feel happy for a while, until he gotten bored and tried to train alongside with the others. Not surprising that gone as great you think would, which meant begging his teammates until they gave in, attempting to dodge every attack only to be knock down by the first strike, be bandaged up after words, and given up on that plan. All he could do was just doing excises until the cows come home and do what one of things he does best and that is to talk a lot. "IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO INTO THE BLUE HOLE, NOT RED ONE!"

He then heard hid friend growl and a loud thump, before he heard Kai saying "That's it! I 'm done!" He then heard the sound of, what he was certain that was his fiery comrade getting up and walking away.

"Hey, hey, wait! Kai!" He soon grabbed a wooden stick, like the one you see other vision loss people use, that he carved from a long branch in his endless boredom, gotten up, and tried to walk to his partner, only to hear Kai letting out a low growl, running towards him, feeling his hand on his arms, and be pulled towards the opposite direction, which ticked him off a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Bad news, I missed the deadline to get this finished, but I 'am going to finished this. I already have this pretty much thought up, so no sweat there. Most of the reason of why did not I get this done sooner was that life was getting in the way too often. Anyways here the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Later that night, Jay lied in his sleeping, back facing the ground with nothing, but the sounds of insects in birds to keep him company. He sighed. These two weeks had made anymore use to being without sight; if anything it made him long for him to have his sight that much more. His friends done the best they could to help and he was thankful that; he also loved the attention he was getting, especially with Nya, but a lot of times, he felt Closter phobic having them around most of the time.

Toss, turn, shuffling, shifting, he tried getting to sleep, but that seemed like impossible task to do, when your brain having a difficult time differentiating when it is supposed to sleep and times to be awake and right now it saying time to be a wake. After several failed attempts, he got up and felt his way to the flap of his tent.

He then went out and heard the faint sounds of his comrades talking. Curious, he walked closer, being careful to feel his surroundings. If there was anything that his blindness gave him was that his hearing grown shaper. Soon, he stopped at the point where he could hear his allies lucid and listen in. "But, what are we going to about Jay? He can't do anything without us, since he lost his sight"

"I hate to say it, but if he doesn't get sight back soon, we might have to send him back to his parents"

" _My parents?! No, they can't! They need me!"_ He thought to himself. Panicking while at the same time trying his best to keep his cool he tried to continue to listen in.

"It's too dangerous for all of us too to let him stay here. At least this way, someone could be there for him without being attacked by something" As soon he heard everyone agreeing, he walked away, rather ticked and worried; ticked, that his allies and his girlfriend would say that behind his back and worried, that his adventure might put to a halt. It was not that he did not love his parents, though his actions may say otherwise, especially when other people are around, it just that he loved going on an adventure with his friends, getting Nya to like him again, and getting to do so much to let it all be snatched away from him like a favorite necklace of yours that was taken from you by a bully. There was so much he could do by staying, stuff that he never could do by just staying with his parents.

He soon found his way to his tent and went in, where he tried to think of ways for them to let him stay, but he finally fell a sleep before could think of any.

* * *

The next morning, he was fast at work, continuing to think of ideas when all of the sudden he heard the sounds of his teammates getting ready to leave. His hopes grown with the sounds he heard. _"Bingo!"_ he thought. He darted up from where he was sitting, before guiding himself to the origin of the noises. Once he gotten their he heard them playing rock, paper, clamp for what, he did not know nor that he cared, he was just happy to finally get this chance, like a once in life time event he was not going to let this opportunity slip through his grasp; he was going to do everything in his power to make them take him along. "HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" He yelled.

"Huh? Not now Jay; we're seeing who will be staying behind;" said Cole in what sound like an annoyed tone.

"HUH?! WHAT, STAYING?!"

"That's right; we're leaving you here, while one of us is staying;"

"WHA-WHAT?! BUT YOU GUYS NEED ME! LIKE ALL FOR ONE-!"

"Jay, you're staying!"

"But?!"

"Drop it Jay, alright! You're staying!'

Just as the leader finished saying that, the voice of Kai's soon emerged. "Sorry Jay, but we can't have you getting yourself hurt"

Just then, he heard Nya speaking up, saying "You should sit this one out Jay"

"Aw Nya, not you too?!"

"My brother's right, you could get hurt out there" He could not believe it, even the girl he loved the most was on the others. Jay knew that they were being honest with him and looking out for his safety, but he did not care at this point, he wanted to prove his worth to everyone and yet he could not. Like a bird with a broken wing, he felt so helpless, it was frustrating that all he could was nothing, but stand there while they decide, what would be the outcome. Now he knew how Lloyd and Nya felt when he and his three other friends left them to go battle their old enemy the Serpentine.

Soon he heard Zane spoke up "You guys go on without me, I'll stay behind and look after Jay" catching everyone a bit off-guard. What was up with this music?

"Are you sure, Zane?"

"Yes"

"Wow; Thanks Zane!"

"Thank you"

"Yeah thanks, Zane!"

As he heard everyone getting into their vehicles and leaving, Jay could not, but wonder, just a little of why Zane, out of all of them, Zane wanted to stay behind.


	4. Chapter 4

After the others left Jay went off by himself, not wanting to be around others at that moment. He found felt a good place to sit, while leaning his back up against a tree. What rotten luck he had; first he was blinded, second the damn sight hadn't gotten any better, and now his one-shot at proving his worth to everyone, tossed out like three-day-old fish soup. If only there was somehow, someway he could tell where the ermines were, then perhaps it would show his friends that he is worth staying, but how?

Just then, he heard the sounds of a feet steps scraping on the grass. "Argh! Not now Zane!"

"Ah! I see that you wished not be bothered or could it be that something else that angers you?"

"Sensei?! What the?!"

"It has been two weeks now and still you done nothing?" Wu said as Jay heard his master sat down next to him.

"Agh, but Sensei-?!"

"Not buts?! There always something you can do; Ninjas are masters of adaptation."

"Ye'ah Sensei, I don't if you know this, but I 'am blind as bat!"

"Indeed. Your handicap has weaken your performance in battle, but there's more than one way to win a fight."

"How Sensei?! My I can't feel my enemy, I can't kick them, I can't even hear which way they're coming from!"

"Ah, but you can feel."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Your powers are indeed strong, but you haven't scratched the surface on the true potential of your powers possesses."

"Sensei?" At that moment, he head Zane's voice interrupting them. You know, for all his hearing gotten better Zane still manages to sneak up on him.

"Ah, what is it Zane?"

"Forgive me, but I want to help Jay battle again."

"What?!" Jay screamed.

"Very well then." Right at that moment he heard Sensei Wu get up and felt his hand gripping his arm, pushing him to stand up. "Come? We got a lot of work to do."

"Agreed."

"Agh." Our lightning ninja might not know what his brother nor his teacher has in store for him, but something told him that it would not be an easy one.

* * *

After a while of hearing footsteps and being dragged, it all stopped before he felt some hand him a nun-chuck and heard feet moving away from him. "Ready?!" asked Wu like he was referring a spots game that was about to start.

"Well Sensei, I see nothing, I know nothing, I got-" Just then, Jay heard Sensei Wu called out 'go' and felt being knocked down to the ground by wooden staff. "Ophff!" As the blue ninja rubbed his head, a hand gripped his arm.

"Focus Jay. Let your powers become an extension of yourself."

"Okay, Okay! Ow!" After a bit they were back where they started. Just when the wise master was about to say go again Jay thought to himself. _Arg! Stupid blindness! Think Jay, think?!_ _What did Sensei-? "_ Ophff!"

"Again?!" Sensei Wu command. As the blue ninja growled before being helped up again Sensei added in "Focus Jay, be aware of what's around you.

"Rgh, okay!" Soon Jay was back where he started. At that moment, he felt something, like a blob of energy with sparks of it popping up like the fizz of a soda. All of the sudden, he was knocked again.

"Again?!" After a few more try's the ninja of lighting dodge an attack and managed to knock Zane down. "Good, but this time Zane use your shurikens."

"Understood."

 _Great! I am so dead!_ They soon gotten back and Wu started match the once more. At that moment, the blue ninja sense the blob and heard something spinning towards him. He move out of the way, feeling gust of wind passed-bye before hearing a sharp object stabbed itself in a tree.

"Good. Now again?!" Sensei Wu demanded and so they did. As time went on and they battled more, Jay seemed too improved. He was getting so good that he was surprising himself. After a while, the blind fighter heard something beeped.

"Sorry brother." He heard Zane said before listening to feet brushing against grass. Soon the beeping ceased and the blind ninja heard Zane talking to what sound to be some on a phone. He heard bits and pieces of what was said. Though hard to make out, it did sounded urgent. _Maybe the others need them?!_ As it turned out, it was the case, because when the talking stopped, Sensei Wu asked.

"The others they need your help?"

"Good take Jay along, you four need all the help you can get?"

"Understood Sensei."

"So, I get to go and kick Nindroid buts again?!" Jay asked in a hopeful tone. When no answered him, he called out "ah, yes!" After _so long_ of doing nothing, he now has a chance to do something again. After that Zane guided him towards his jet and they took-off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Virtual cookies to those who knows what Jay was referencing in a certain part. (::) (::) (::) ;)


	5. Chapter 5

When the gotten to the place, Jay could hear metal hitting each other. Jay could sense multiple large waves of energy surrounding four other waves that felt weaker. _"Wow, hey what's going on?"_ The blue ninja whispered.

The quitter of the two answered. _"We're in a in a cave. Our brothers are in a battle with some Ninjdroids."_

 _"Oh, is that all?"_ Jay said in a sarcastic tone.

 _"Yes."_

"So what are we going to do about those Ninjdroids?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the battle, Kai asked "So, when did Zane said he be here?" as he blocked a sword that was about to slash into him.

"No clue." replied Cole as he to fend off some swords.

"Agh. I really wish Jay hadn't lost his sight. We could use him."

"NINJAGO!" Just then, a pair human-size tornados, one made of snow and the other consist lighting, spun and spilt off towards the androids, laying waste in their path. It was then that the gust of winds dissipated, reviling Jay and Zane in their place.

"Wo, Zane. Why is Jay here?" Kai asked.

"Hey?!" Jay spoke up with in an angered tone.

"Yeah; isn't he still blind?" questioned Cole.

"Fear not brothers, our brother is ready."

"Yeah; I got this." At that moment, the lighting wielder could guess that his teammates were giving off puzzled faces. All of the sudden, Jay sensed a wave of energy coming for him. He dodge and attack the wave with his Nun-chuck. Soon a clank was heard followed by a cry and a thump. It was then that the lighting master sensed several more waves coming his way he did what he did the last energy.

As the ninja of lighting kept attacking and dodging, he could hear his friends talking about him in the back, being amazed by his actions. This brought joy to Jay. Finally, he's able to useful. Finally, he's able to stay with his friends. Just then, a voice made itself known. "What you again?! I should have done more then take your sight." At that moment, Jay felt body heated. That Damn Ninjdroid here of all places. The blue ninja noticed a certain wave of energy move, when heard the voice. He lunged at it, swing, swoosh, ding, but he couldn't tell if he were hitting the Ninjdroid.

"Focus, Jay!" he heard Zane spoke up. The blue ninja stopped and regained in concentration. As he did, he sense an energy rushing behind him. Jay turned, swing his Nun-chuck. It was then that he heard a cry followed by the sounds of the a machine shattering, but just before the tip of sword brush passed the side of his head, making the bandages covering his eyes, fail.

Just then, Jay's eyes started to open his eyes. At first his vision was blurred, but cleared up in seconds. "WO! I CAN SEE! HEY?! HEY?! GUYS! I CAN SEE!"

"SOUNDS GOOD JAY! WE COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP OVER HERE?!" Kai shouted as he and the others fend-off some Ninjdoirds. A smile appeared on the blue ninja's face.

"NINJAGO!" He called out as he rushed over, turning into a blue lighting tornado sucking and shredding robots into pieces. After the group defeated the last of the androids, Jay soon heard one of teammates grunting in what sound to be in pain. He look over too see, Kai lying on the ground with his hands over his eyes while blood covered his face.

"Brother?!" Zane spoke up in a concerned tone as he and the others rushed over to tier comrade. After the group gotten the fire ninja checked-out, they found out that only eye lids were cut and he would have to be in a similar situation Jay was in. Meaning that Kai would have to wear bandages over his eyes for quite some time. Of course, the fire ninja was not happy about that, but when Jay heard it that made him happy. Now he gets do his typical want to help and at the same time get to rubbed. When the ex-blind ninja tried for the fourth try, he gotten knocked on the head by Wu's staff that made him rubbed his head while everyone laughed.

Despite, what he had to go through, if there was one thing that he learn it was that to more patient though that may not always be an easy task to do.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well that's it. Thanks to who favored, followed, and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome, especially those who done those things when this story came. Thank you sticking around the whole. Sorry about that, you must have been bored with the wait. Glade all of you like this story and thank for reading. It was a blast finishing this story.

I hope to bring you great stuff like this in the future. See you later, have a good day. (3


End file.
